In Between
by Krista2
Summary: When the Ringwraiths attack Bree. Frodo and Pippin get separated from Strider, Merry and Sam. Too small to protect themselves - a man takes an advantage of their situation. // Chapter 3 Uploaded! //
1. In Between

In Between  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* , Oh here we go again- - I don't own LotR and if I did I would be the first creator to forbid disclaimers. Most everyone knows that I don't make any profit of my writings, and if you didn't - - Well, then you know it now.  
  
Summary: The same night that the Ringwraiths attacked in Bree, Frodo and Pippin get separated from Strider, Merry and Sam. Lost in the frightening city; Frodo and Pippin are found by not so nice man.  
  
Rate: R, for angst, violence, rape (non-graphical, since I suck at it)  
  
: : :  
  
In the room of the Prancing Pony Frodo could not seek the sleep he had desired while travelling in the pouring rain. The event in the inn earlier that night had frightened him and he could not put his mind off those frightening things, all he could think of was the great eye that had seen him and the black riders that had been chasing them from Hobbiton.  
  
Frodo shifted in the bed that had been made for him and the three sleeping hobbits that were now curled up in pleasant dreams, or at least Frodo hoped so.  
  
Strider sat by the window, he had been sitting there for a while and Frodo wasn't sure whether to say something or leave him be. The Ranger looked like he did not wanted to be disturbed so Frodo left it there and approached his thoughts again.  
  
Though Frodo wasn't eyeing him, Strider seemed to tense and leant forward in his chair, like he had seen something. Quickly afterwards followed the high-pitched shrieks from the house opposite theirs. Frodo rose immediately, he knew those shrieks far too well by then. Soon the three hobbits had risen too and were now all eyeing Strider who had not said a word.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Frodo couldn't stand the question that was itching on his tongue "What are they?" He questioned calmly and yet there was a hint of fright in his voice  
  
Strider tore his gaze from the window and gave his attention to the four hobbits that sat on the bed.  
  
"They were once Men.." Strider began "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took it without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will" He turned his attention back to the window to see the black riders leave the building "They are the Nasgûls. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you"  
  
They spent few minutes in silence, each of the hobbit digesting the tale Strider had told.  
  
"We cannot linger here" Strider suddenly rose "We shall leave now"  
  
Frodo was the first one to follow the Ranger, Merry and Sam were not sure of this friend of Gandalf. Pippin followed Merry's lead, for Merry was his beloved cousin and older, wiser. He would never mistrust his cousin.  
  
Frodo hesitated when he noticed that the three hobbits were not preparing of leaving that inn. He needed desperately to convince them to trust the man for Frodo was becoming more frightened of the Ringwraiths if it was possible 'They will never stop hunting you' echoed in his mind, at least he could try to run.  
  
"We need to leave now" Frodo said  
  
"How can we know that we can trust this Strider?" Merry asked  
  
"We have no other choice" Cried Frodo "I - I have a horrible feeling if we stay here any longer"  
  
"I am not leaving this room until mister Strider can give us proves - To prove who he really is" Sam crossed his arms  
  
"Well then.." Frodo paused "I guess I won't be leaving with you then"  
  
He turned around. Pippin was the first one to recover as he dashed after Frodo "Oy, I'm coming too!"  
  
Pippin realized how quickly he had decided to go with Frodo without confronting Merry first. He had never made decisions without Merry being the one to support them.  
  
Merry stared after Pippin "Well, if my cousin has decided to go with you, I believe I have to bring both of my eyes along to keep eyes on you both"  
  
"Well four eyes are better than two" Sam muttered  
  
: : :  
  
The Ringwraiths were still tracking the city when the hobbits and the man escaped the Prancing Pony. The air was damp and cold after a pouring rain earlier that night.  
  
Strider went first, making sure no danger was before them. When he couldn't see anything besides the darkness, he gave the others a signal to follow.  
  
When passing an alley, Frodo seriously though his heart would betray him when it skipped a beat. It would had been impossible to see the Ringwraiths far in the dark for they were the darkness their selves and in the alley one had stayed, when Frodo's scent passed it's senses the horse pranced and the Ringwraith let out a terrifying shriek that sent the other's of Frodo's companions whirling around to see the frightening king of darkness.  
  
Frodo sent himself backwards before the wraith reached him and tumbled down on Pippin who had stood behind him. Quickly, Frodo pulled Pippin up and dragged him away before the wraith would reach them.  
  
The Ringwraith shrieked again and it's fellow kings could be heard in the distance  
  
"They know of us" Pippin whispered as Frodo dragged him into another alley and threw his cousin up against the wall "Hide" He whispered, fear was overtaking his senses. Both of them knelt down behind a dumpster, so the one who came on the main street would not see them.  
  
But another thing surprised them when a door was opened up from behind them, the bright light blinding them temperately. "Scoot out, children. This ain't a playground"  
  
: : :  
  
-TBC-  
  
Oh, you're here. So you did read this through? Well, if you did.. Please drop me a line.. 


	2. Introduction

In Between  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* , Oh here we go again- - I don't own LotR and if I did I would be the first creator to forbid disclaimers. Most everyone knows that I don't make any profit of my writings, and if you didn't - - Well, then you know it now.  
  
Summary: The same night that the Ringwraiths attacked in Bree, Frodo and Pippin get separated from Strider, Merry and Sam. Lost in the frightening city; Frodo and Pippin are found by not so nice man.  
  
Rate: R, for angst, violence, rape (non-graphical, since I suck at it)  
  
---  
  
My dearly beloved reviewers! With a one quick note I like to say how blessed I am to have discovered LotR, which I didn't watch until last February.. Yeah, you read right, I thought LotR was something that I wouldn't really enjoy but after seeing it and re-discovering Elijah Wood's beauty I became hooked.. And also I like to say how happy you make me, discovering FFNet has practically changed my attitude. So, anyone still reading this ramble? Anyway I would love if you'd spent a minute after reading this through and review me. It would literally make my day, and I could really use it nowadays!  
  
And just for the record I would really much like to receive some ideas, I know there is something itching in your mind, so please locate your ideas and send them to me!  
  
Iawen Londea: Hi, I haven't seen you before. Welcome! It's always so nice to find a new name in the review-box, thank you for stopping by!  
  
Aratlithiel: Oh, you came and read! Thank you! Yeah, I know the warning makes the story a bit obvious. But it's better to be safe than sorry, right?  
  
Aelfigu: Well maybe it isn't as soon as one would intend but at least I'm continuing this.  
  
Iorhael: If I would have a penny for every nice review you've left for me I would be rich! Thank you, dear! I'm also a bit surprised to be touching something about rape myself!  
  
Endymion: Thanks a lot. I'm hoping this story will get a bit more special than the others out there, I don't know if it'll succeed, but I'll give it a try.  
  
QTPie-2488: So, you'll stay tuned? As I've stated above I would really much like to receive some ideas, the writer's block has been really getting to me lately and at that times it's really great to have some ideas from others.  
  
Pippin: Yeah, I know and I think it's time to give Pippin bit fame around here! I'm not really fond of the book-verse Pippin, but I think Billy Boyd has done a great job of capturing his character plus he's funny and charming! And if you're really in the search of a good story I suggest you read Ring Around the Merry by aelfigu. That one features a very confused and abused Pip. (I swear it' s better than I can describe)  
  
Angel: Another name I don't recognize. Welcome!  
  
:::  
  
The bright light that streamed out from the other side of the door lit up the alley, the light danced upon the walls and in some way the two hobbits found comfort to be surrounded by light in that dark night, because in the dark night were dark things enduring, things that the two hobbits were trying their best to get away from.  
  
"Ye're not children" The man stated with a matter of fact "What are ye, and what do ye want on my property?"  
  
The fright prevented both of the hobbits to speak, both keeping their gaze on the way out of that alley, considering if it was safe to run or to answer the man's questions, though it didn't concern him what they were and what they were doing there. When another high-pitched shriek filled the air, the hobbits flung themselves back against the wall.  
  
"What in the name was that?" The man muttered as he steadied his gaze out into the night without seeing anything that could answer his question he turned his attention back to the hobbits, "I ask ye once more; what are ye?"  
  
Frodo found his courage to speak that time, "We are hobbits.." Frodo trailed off, knowing that the man would not find it a satisfying answer, "We're known as halflings in the men's world"  
  
"Halfings, yes" The man scratched his chin, looking thoughtful "From the Shire, I would believe"  
  
"Yes" Pippin piped in  
  
"Those things out there, do they scare ye?" The man asked as he tried to eye the owner of the shrieks  
  
"We have many reasons to be scared of them.." Frodo trailed off  
  
"Well.." The man looked thoughtful again, "I suppose.."  
  
Both Frodo and Pippin took their time to study that man's features. His hygiene wasn't something that someone neither would nor could congratulate. If he would grow the beard neatly that were now stubbles upon his chin, clean up and wear more venerable clothes, Frodo wouldn't be surprised to see that man amongst royal families.  
  
"I'm awfully lonely, if ye don't mind me saying" That man's voice suddenly burst into their thoughts "I would really much like to share ye' company if ye're looking for a shelter for tonight"  
  
Frodo really longed to run away, but his fear also forced him to say. Like trapped between an axe and wood, he couldn't find the strength to run.  
  
When the cries from the Ringwraiths echoed in the thick air, Frodo found that he was looking at Pippin who stared petrified back, waiting for Frodo's decision whether to take that man upon his offer or to risk the danger of staying outside for the night.  
  
"Tha-Thank you for your kindness" Frodo stuttered, "We'll keep each other company until we are urged to continue our way"  
  
: : :  
  
Pippin savored on the food the man had brought to him, it wasn't something you'd get from your mother's kitchen, but at least it was food and Pippin was starving. While nipping at the last bite of the meat that the man had brought; he listened intensely as the man finished his story  
  
"So, there I was with nothing but calluses in my own hands, all because of my bad luck. Can ye believe it?" The man chuckled  
  
Pippin knew immediately that the half-heartily laugh Frodo had let out was nothing but fake. He couldn't understand why his dear cousin could be so uncomfortable, that man was really nice and couldn't be compared to the Ringwraiths and that damp evening.  
  
The man propped his elbow upon the table and laid his chin into his palm, while staring intensely at Frodo, "So tell me.." The man trailed off  
  
"Forgive all my manners. I haven't introduced myself yet" The man said "I'm Theodore"  
  
"I'm Peregrin Took, known as Pippin by my friends" Pippin broke in, then he motioned to Frodo "And this.." He trailed off when he received that cold glance from Frodo  
  
"Yes" Theodore urged  
  
"No names had been necessary, since we're only gathering for a short while" Frodo said "But since you've already introduced yourself, I think it's appropriate that I should give you my name"  
  
An amount of time passed before Frodo spoke again, "My name is Underhill" he added quietly  
  
"Huff! Don't be so formal, little one" Theodore grinned, "Give me your first name"  
  
"Frodo" Frodo said even quieter than before, he didn't like of giving stranger his real name since he was supposed not to, but all things considered the Ringwraiths only looked for a Baggins, no Frodo was involved.  
  
"Frodo and Pippin" The man muttered, "What an unusual names"  
  
Frodo would have responded with something witty if it weren't for the cries from the Ringwraiths that captured the culture of that city, the cries that petrified Frodo's ability to speak.  
  
The evening revolted into a night and Frodo realized that no sounds had been heard from the black riders since their introduction.  
  
Like having the same mind, Pippin insidiously moved himself closer to Frodo, "You think they're gone?" Pippin asked, without Theodore hearing  
  
"Most likely" Frodo said without taking his eyes off Theodore who was speaking to someone who had just arrived  
  
"We should then be heading off, right?" Pippin asked, "I'm getting worried of Merry and Sam"  
  
"Oh, well. I guess you're right, Pip. After spending hours of eating that man's food and listen to his tales, I think it's time for us to return to our lives" A bitter tone was found in Frodo's voice and Pippin wondered why his cousin spoke in that way.  
  
"I was just being friendly, Frodo" Pippin whispered back, "It's a small courtesy I thought you possessed too, of all people"  
  
"Courtesy? Pippin, it's not that long since you were a child, in a matter of fact I think in many ways you still are, but don't you remember your mother forbidding you to talk to strangers" Frodo asked, that bitter tone still hadn't left his voice  
  
Hurt by his words, Pippin slightly sank into his chair again. Frodo turned his full attention back to Theodore, wondering what was being said  
  
When that man left, Frodo rose himself up, "Well, it's getting late. I think me and my friend should be heading off"  
  
"Is that so?" The man asked as he approached  
  
Like being shot with an arrow, Frodo stumbled back. He didn't like that man at all, "Y-Yes. We have friends out there"  
  
"The streets of Bree can be very dangerous at nighttimes" Theodore stepped forward  
  
"Please, they'll get worried" Frodo pleaded  
  
Pippin stood up, not liking that side of Theodore he was revealing. When Theodore leapt forward, Frodo stumbled back before he would reach him, "Pippin run!"  
  
: : :  
  
AN2: Is anyone sneaking around, without letting me know? Please, tell me what you're thinking! Anyone? And I swear it'll get better! 


	3. Desired Salvation

In Between  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* , Oh here we go again- - I don't own LotR and if I did I would be the first creator to forbid disclaimers. Most everyone knows that I don't make any profit of my writings, and if you didn't - - Well, then you know it now.  
  
Summary: The same night that the Ringwraiths attacked in Bree, Frodo and Pippin get separated from Strider, Merry and Sam. Lost in the frightening city; Frodo and Pippin are found by not so nice man.  
  
Rate: R, for angst, violence, rape (non-graphical, since I suck at it)  
  
AN: I am so sorry for the delayed update. I swear I didn't mean to, got caught up in my work and had no time to "computerist" and nearly no time to sleep. But now I've recovered and have a whole lot of time free (Well, few days)! But I swear, I'll make the updates quicker from now on. That is- if anyone's still following.  
  
---  
  
Iawen Londea: Oh, it's so nice to hear from you again, apparently there are many names I haven't seen before and seeing them reviewing my story makes me so happy. I'm so sorry for keeping you on hold for too long, this is my first change to post this chapter. I hope you like it. And for Pippin and Frodo sharing the pain? Well let's just say they get a different portion of pain.  
  
Wilvarin: Another new name, Welcome! I hope you will be here along the ride!  
  
Endymion: Thank You!! LOL, Yeah, Strider deserves some heroisms from me, I owe him at least that, concerning his appearance in "The Failure"  
  
QTPie-2448: Hey! You shouldn't be here, concerning your age! (I just read your profile) LOL, You know rules are to break them! And I'm happy to have you with us. I just don't understand these ratings, the world is moving too fast and we've all seen horrible things around us.. But when it comes to movies and stories the authorities forbids us to watch/read. I say, "you choose!" Anyway, thank you for your kind words; they're really precious to me.  
  
Iorhael: My loyal reviewer. I'm going to let you in on a little secret; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. If I hadn't seen "Nasty Hobbitsess" I wouldn't have come back to LotR category, your story got me so hooked that I was constantly checking for an update that led me to reading other stories in the meanwhile! And now here I am!  
  
Oh and as for Theodore growing wild.. Have you seen the Hobbits? They are absolutely irresistible, Grr!  
  
LilyBaggins: I know I've seen you around!.. Don't you have a website somewhere that features "Sick Frodo's"? It might be mistaken. But I've definitely seen you somewhere. Anyway, Welcome!  
  
Raveness: Yeah, it would be GREAT to get some help with the graphic rape, I did send you an e-mail few days ago, but haven't gotten any response. I guess you changed your mind.  
  
Angel: Well you're not the only one in love with Frodo angst, I know I am and I know that we are not the only ones. Believe me! LOL  
  
Fionarox: Well, here is the continuance. A bit later than I had intended, but it's here! Hope you enjoy.  
  
BlueCrystal: Another new name and another reason for me to feel happy. Thank you and welcome.  
  
: : :  
  
Theodore reached out for Frodo, but before he could get his hands on either of the hobbits, Frodo recoiled quickly to the man's reaching hands and in a flash Frodo locked his grip around Pippin's forearm that stood numb struck beside him. Frodo steered Pippin toward their escape. When Frodo's hand locked around Pippin's arm, Pippin recovered from the numbness that had sought his mind and body and reacted quickly to Frodo's touch, dashing toward the exit and vanishing from the man's and Frodo's sight.  
  
Before Frodo could follow Theodore had closed in on him, staring with cold eyes down at the little creature in front of him, locked in Theodore's green eyes Frodo found his feet not cooperating, his mouth falling slightly ajar as he watched warily as Theodore stepped forward.  
  
Pippin flung himself at the door that led out of that foul house he and his cousin had gotten themselves in to. His trembling hands reached for the doorknob and with few forceful nudges he realized that the doors were locked. In disbelief he tried again, trying to get that doorknob out of place. Frustration overwhelmed him when the doorknob didn't budge and he threw his body at the door, trying to break it down - and with no such conclusion. Pippin flung himself around to search for another escape.  
  
When Theodore's longing hands reached out again, Frodo drew back. Stepping warily backwards - still lost in the green eyes that held his blue ones captive. His back connected with the wall - cornered -. The fire in the fireplace danced beside him, like it was mocking him, telling him that there was no way out of that place. Frodo, who was still held in Theodore's eyes, felt the poker that was used for the fireplace brush against his fingers. When Theodore realized that he had Frodo in his grasp a playful smirk crossed his face, an expression of triumph. Frodo grasped the poker and in an blink he had shoved the poker into Theodore's unprotected stomach.  
  
Theodore's expression quickly changed as he fell backwards to the floor, groaning as he hit. Frodo wondered about the strength he had actually possessed, quickly glancing at the poker and then on Theodore.  
  
When seeing Theodore struggling on the floor, he realized that he had a change to escape, dashing forward and towards the door.  
  
He didn't get far because of the uninvited hands that grabbed his ankle and took him down, Frodo landed harshly on the dirty floor, trying to release himself from Theodore's grip, but not avail. Theodore pulled himself to a kneeling position while he watched the desperate hobbit fighting for salvation. His grim expression slowly developed into a smirk. "Things of beauty don't leave my houses"  
  
When Theodore got closer to the writhing hobbit he received the sturdy foot into his stomach.. Again. Losing grip for a split second, Theodore's realized the hobbit's intentions and stood up, quickly following the crawling figure. He grabbed around Frodo's neck and pulled him upwards, the smaller one tried desperately to release the tight grip around his neck; Theodore removed his hand and placed it around Frodo's chest, holding him tight up to his own body.  
  
Pippin desperately searched for an object he could use to break the window that isolated him from the outer environment. Feeling pleased when he found a chair, he grabbed the wooden chair, which was a bit heavy for his smaller muscles, but succeeded on throwing it against the window. The glass shattered around the window shield. In relief of finding escape he searched around in look for Frodo, the man came into his sight, with Frodo clutched tightly in his arms, one hand blocking his mouth.  
  
Petrified, Pippin watched how Frodo clung to Theodore's forceful arms, leaning his head forward because of the pain from the pressing arm against his chest. "Where are ye going, Pippin?" Theodore spoke like an innocent man "Don't ye want to stay around to prevent yer friend's death?"  
  
Pippin searched a conclusion in Theodore's eyes, he was not sure he had gotten the meaning of Theodore's words. "I - -" He began, but was loss for words  
  
"If ye leave this house, I'll make sure Frodo won't" Theodore spoke  
  
The man got frustrated when he witnessed the confusion in Pippin's expression, of course he didn't know that Pippin was not a fully grown hobbit and had lot to learn about the world. "I'm talking about killing yer friend if ye leave my premises" A smirk washed over his face "It's yer choice, to leave and be responsible of yer friend's death or to stay and I might let yer little friend here live"  
  
"I shan't make any promises unless I'm sure- -" Pippin began, his voice quivering with fear  
  
"A handshake then. That's the man's custom to seal their agreement" Theodore stepped forward, releasing his hand from Frodo's mouth to shake Pippin's hand  
  
"Pip.. Pippin!" Frodo cried out "No! Don't. Leave now!" He struggled in the man's grip, trying to reach Pippin who stood in front of him, silent tear slid down Pippin's cheek as he watched Frodo desperately trying to get Pippin to walk away from all of that.  
  
"I can't Frodo" Pippin whispered, "I can't leave you here to wait for your death"  
  
"No.." Frodo shook his head, tears threatening his own eyes  
  
Pippin stepped forward and grabbed the man's hand, when he tried to pull away from the man's strong grip, he found himself stuck. The smirk appeared on Theodore's face again before he tossed the hobbit into the wall behind him. Pippin's head slammed forcefully into the wall and slowly his senses faded and his body gave up, crumbling ever so slowly to the floor with Theodore's smirk remaining in his mind.  
  
"No!" Frodo tried to get past Theodore's grip to reach his cousin, but the arms that held him forbade him that  
  
: : :  
  
TBC:  
  
AN2: Ok, I know this was a really short chapter and I'm sorry, I can't write more for the remainder of the evening and I really want this to get up and posted, considering how long it was since I updated  
  
Anyway, is anyone out there who would like to help me to write a graphic rape? Raveness offered a while ago but I haven't heard from her since the offer. Guess she changed her mind. If you do, please e-mail me at kristjana@talnet.is  
  
In this short time I've been around in LotR category I've seen a lot of great stories, I have the recent ones here if you want to check them out.. And believe me you do!  
  
NASTY HOBBITSESS; It's the first story that I reviewed in LotR category and I've followed it ever since. I've never said this before but Nasty Hobbitsess has done a great job of bringing me out of my shell and inspired me of posting my own stories. Iorhael has done a great job with her story. It'll be hard to catch up, but if you like Frodo angst than it's worth to follow up.  
  
But though NH is reaching the end, Iorhael does not take a break, now she's working on two stories; TAKEN, which has a really interesting plot, Iorhael's success on NH has woken her independence and now she's willing to lead us through something that no one has tried before: "An AU horror/mystery. Frodo was a second too late to take the Ring off his finger when he first put it on at the Pony. Not only was the Eye able to see him but it also took a part of Frodo's spirit hostage." If you find the plot sounding simple than you've clearly not read Iorhael's work, she has her own ways of confusing and twisting the plots whenever she feels like there's a need to twist and confuse. BRANDYBUCK TURNS BAGGINS is Iorhael's third story, which is inspired by Mbradford's story; called ON THE BANKS OF BRANDYWINE; "Frodo finds a letter in a book that reveals something about his past and Merry tells Sam some tales of Frodo's life at Brandy Hall. " You should really go check it out, it's gotten me hooked!  
  
Oh before I recommend the next story, I'll have to turn my attention back to Iorhael for a bit. Iorhael is the link to two of my favorite stories on FFNet. Not only did Iorhael post one of my favorites but she also did inspire my other favorite; RING AROUND THE MERRY by aelfigu, Emma has done a great job with her angsty Frodo story, that is one EVERYONE should read: "The story will leave the standard trajectory just as Frodo, Sam and Pippin arrive in Crickhollow, where Frodo has bought a house to disguise the fact that he is leaving the Shire with the ring of Power."  
  
"I'm going to remove your gag, Frodo," said Merry. "It will do no good to scream. No one will hear you, just as no one heeded the cries of your parents as they drowned. Then we will ask our questions." - RING AROUND THE MERRY  
  
And the last but not least, Aratlithiel's and Ariel's triology SEASONS IN THE SHIRE (a.k.a NIGHT ON SEPTEMBER (1), AUTUMN'S REQUIEM (2) and LINDEN AND LAUREL (3) ) It's a really beautiful story and if you decide to stop by, I must recommend tissues, and girls? Please wear waterproof mascara - - Your eyes could get teary!  
  
Anyway, that's all I have to recommend for now. But before you go ahead and check out these terrific stories I must point at the box beneath this text in the left corner. 


	4. Gentlemen's Agreement

In Between  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* , Oh here we go again- - I don't own LotR and if I did I would be the first creator to forbid disclaimers. Most everyone knows that I don't make any profit of my writings, and if you didn't - - Well, then you know it now.  
  
Summary: The same night that the Ringwraiths attacked in Bree, Frodo and Pippin get separated from Strider, Merry and Sam. Lost in the frightening city; Frodo and Pippin are found by not so nice man.  
  
Rate: R, for angst, violence, rape.  
  
WARNING: Well, here's the part you've all been waiting for, "The Rape" I didn't make it graphic, considering that FFNet would never let me have it here, but everyone should realize what is going on in that scene. It's not disturbing at all. (Um, well maybe.. I'm just getting too used to all this 'hobbit torture' that I barely notice)  
  
--- AN: I didn't realize that I hadn't updated this story in a long time, since July 8th to be exact. I got stuck, and couldn't find any way out! I decided to drop it for few days, hoping to get any ideas of continuance. Then the time did something terrible!- - it ran away! I'm sorry!  
  
And to my lovely reviewers, thank you! I've never received so many reviews for the first three chapters. You guys are great!  
  
LilyBaggins: Who's going to be raped, heh, you'll find that out in this chapter, no straight answers, but I think it'll please you. And TLC? Man, I only write angst. I'll give it a shot it is necessary in this kinds of situation. You'll bet there'll be a TLC! But the question is "Can I write it alone"  
  
Aratlithiel: Why do I let you keep falling behind? I'm not the one to advertise anything of my work unless in the summary. I don't know - - that's just me. But with you being here really makes my day!  
  
Iorhael: I could write on and on about how great you are, but simply I don't really have the time. 'Don't leave us hanging for too long', yeah, I'm sorry about that, time has its funny way of running away from me.  
  
Kyotyred: Another face, oh what a grace! Welcome, hope I'll see you again.  
  
Mbradford: Yes Theodore is creepy indeed. BTW There's no problem of plugging your fic in, it's actually one of my favorites!  
  
Iawen Londea: Yes, Strider, Merry and Sam are definitely looking for Frodo and Pippin, as for your questions they'll be answered in this chapter..  
  
endymion: I agree, the hobbits are to gullible! Hey, how was Hungary?, Got any funny stories for me? LOL. *Shakes her head while muttering "Tourists!"*  
  
AndysPrincess: Thank you, and yes I'm in a dire need of a beta-reader. I've already sent you e-mail. Hope you'll respond!  
  
QTPie-2488: Don't worry *Whispering* your secret is safe with me. Thank you BTW!  
  
Aelfigu: First of all; thank you and second of all; thank you! And there was absolutely no problem of plugging in your fics. I'm enjoying them and so should everybody!  
  
Trust_No_One: Oh, thank you! It's always nice to meet someone new around here, "Hi, nice to meet you!"  
  
: : :  
  
Merry desperately looked around himself, every slight bit of noise made him turn around to face its maker, but nothing hinted at the whereabouts of his two cousins. "Pip!" He called out. Though he wanted his voice to sound strong and confident it sounded more desperate and empty. They had been looking for hours and no signs were of Pippin and Frodo.  
  
The Ringwraiths were nowhere in sight and Merry did not know whether they had captured his cousins or if Frodo and Pippin were still hiding, he did see them run away, but to where he didn't know.  
  
The weather did not welcome hiking; the heavy rain fell down on the small hobbit that watched them break into smaller drops as they hit him, the rain embraced him in its cold embrace. And he realized that he stood alone, for the first time in his life, he was alone.  
  
"Merry!" Sam's voice sounded so far away, but Merry knew he was calling from the inn's doorway, trying to get him inside. Sam's voice sounded so far away, which was probably the rain's doing, to suffocate any sound. Maybe Pippin was trying to call for him as well and he didn't hear him because of the rain.  
  
"Merry" Sam was closer now; in fact he had already laid his hand upon Merry's shoulder "Let's go inside, we will accomplish nothing in this kind of weather"  
  
Merry pulled himself away from Sam as he turned around to face him "In case you have forgotten, Sam. Two of our kin are out there! Two of my cousins!"  
  
"You think I don't know that, Meriadoc? You think they don't matter to me?" Sam asked "You know just as well as I do that I would follow Frodo anywhere, even to his own death. But I lost him - " Tears grew in his eyes as he kept on "And I have no idea where two of your cousins can be, but I swear to Elbereth that I will find them"  
  
Merry didn't respond, every ounce of energy used to keep the tears at bay. Sam laid his hand on Merry's shoulder again and gave him a reassuring smile "Come on, let's get you inside"  
  
: : :  
  
The writhing and twisting did not help Frodo to release himself from the pair of Theodore's arms. Trying so desperately to reach Pippin who lay motionless on the floor by the broken window. "Pip-mmph!" Frodo cried out as the man's hand muffled his attempt.  
  
"Yer walking on a thin ice, halfling" Theodore whispered into the hobbit's ear, who did not cease to stop his struggle "Stop yer twisting and I might be kinder"  
  
Frodo tried to say something, but only came out muffled and inexplicable  
  
"What's that?" Theodore chuckled as he removed his hand  
  
"Plea - Please, let me help him" Frodo motioned to Pippin who lay still motionless  
  
"That little rat is in no need of yer aid, not now" Theodore spat, "When I'm through with ye, I'll reconsider"  
  
'When I'm through with you'  
  
The sentence found it's way into Frodo's mind uninvitingly and clung there, repeating itself over and over again while Frodo tried to understand the meaning of Theodore's words  
  
Theodore pushed his victim down to the floor "Sit there and don't move.. Or ye'll be out for far worse"  
  
Like being petrified, Frodo allowed the man to force him to sit down. He watched as he took the unconscious form of Pippin and slumped him into a chair.  
  
Theodore turned around to face Frodo, his finger pointing at him "Do not move"  
  
He disappeared from the room, leaving Frodo to wonder if he had a real chance to escape. Realizing that he did not know when another chance came, he flung himself to his feet and emerged Pippin who had no idea of what was happening around him  
  
"Pip?" Frodo whispered as he tried to shake him to reality, when nothing happened. Frodo placed one arm beneath Pippin's upper back and the other one under his knees, picking him up like a fragile thing. He grunted when Pippin's weight sank into his limbs, but refused the urge to just drop him.  
  
It didn't take Theodore long to realize what was happening when he entered the room to find Frodo on his way out, with his unconscious friend in his arms. Frodo's eyes were set firmly on the still figure in the doorway, "He needs help" Frodo whispered  
  
"Didn't I tell ye not to move?" Theodore's words stung like the hard slap Frodo received across his cheek, but he still held tightly to the unaware Pippin  
  
"Let go off him now" Theodore commanded, Frodo faced his captor again  
  
"No" Frodo said  
  
Theodore's already grim face became grimmer if that was possible as he leapt forward, he grabbed Frodo's wrist, twisting in away to drop Pippin, but not breaking it. Frodo winced as Theodore still held him that way, even though he had already gotten what he wanted.  
  
"I told ye not to move" Theodore leaned forward to meet Frodo's eyes, but received Frodo's foot in his groin, crying out, he lost contact with Frodo's wrist who ran past him, heeding no time to give his attention to Pippin. Mindset on finding any object to use against Theodore, dashing into the kitchen, he could feel Theodore's heavy steps - He was chasing him. Desperately looking around when he approached the kitchen he noticed a knife glitter in the washbasin, but before he could reach it, he was grabbed from behind and shoved hardly to the floor - face first. Theodore's foot landed on his side, which made the hobbit turn around in agony.  
  
Theodore literally growled as he pulled the hobbit up by the collar of his tunic. His grim expression turned into an admiration as he stared down at the hobbit, brushing his thumb softly against Frodo's temple, while staring into his blue eyes "So pretty eyes, so big for one so small" Theodore murmured  
  
"Let go off me" Frodo struggled from the man's grasp, but not succeeding. Theodore's expression switched again from admiration to the grim one. Pushing Frodo before himself into the other room where Pippin lay still.  
  
Picking Pippin mercilessly up from the floor and slumping him down at the chair, he turned his attention back to Frodo who had placed himself beside Pippin "Ye want to repeat yer mistakes?"  
  
Frodo stood motionless, not finding any strength to response  
  
"Are ye?" Theodore urged for an answer  
  
"N-no" Frodo stuttered  
  
"Good" Theodore said as he tied Pippin to the chair, Frodo winced as he noticed how tight the cords were "Ye may not realize it now but it's for yer own good to obey"  
  
Frodo turned his gaze from the ropes to Theodore, "Why are you doing this?" Frodo started weakly "You find this enjoyable?"  
  
"To chase ye around the whole house?" Theodore faced the hobbit for a while, and then he turned his attention back to the cords he was tying around Pippin's wrists "No I don't find that enjoyable" Theodore added quietly as he shook his head  
  
"Then what is?" Frodo asked, in some way afraid of knowing the answer, afraid but needing.  
  
"Ye'll see" Theodore smirked as he faced his prey again, Frodo staggered backwards as Theodore advanced towards him. Not heeding to anything but the loathsome eyes that held him in its gaze.  
  
Backing slowly, in the rhythm of Theodore's own steps Frodo did not notice that the man got him cornered again. The wall connected with his back like Frodo was trying to flee two men, and now stood between them, with no ideas of how to escape.  
  
Theodore lashed forward and with a quick impulse Frodo let himself fall to the floor, landing harshly at Theodore's feet as Theodore's strong hands connected with the wall that had held Frodo captive seconds before.  
  
Theodore nearly laughed as he eyed the crawling form at the floor, making its way towards the door. Theodore pushed himself forward and followed the miserable hobbit. When Frodo reached the front door he struggled to get upon his two feet, panicking when Theodore was too close, he jumped up and threw himself at the door. Theodore captured him, throwing his arms around his neck and the other around his chest, pulling them both back.  
  
Frodo struggled to ease the grip around his neck, but not avail. He was lifted from the floor and dragged backwards.  
  
"Ye Hobbits are really stupid creatures, ain't ye?" Theodore chuckled, "I tell ye not to move and ye move. What if I tell ye to move, heh? What then?"  
  
Frodo kept fighting for some precious air, completely unaware of that man's comments or his intentions.  
  
Theodore carried the struggling figure into a small room, a room that was only furnished with a nasty bed, with nasty sheets. He dropped the hobbit onto the bed, who let out a painful gasp as the hand around his throat was removed. Too occupied of breathing, Frodo didn't notice when the man closed in on him, until the man had already positioned himself on the bed, beside the gasping creature.  
  
Frodo tried to draw himself away from the man's reaching hand, but his limbs didn't seem to cooperate. One of the man's hands was locked around his wrist while the other caressed his cheek, his eyes staring into the wide-eyed hobbit.  
  
"Please - -" Frodo trailed off, out of breath  
  
"Yes?" Theodore urged  
  
"Just let us be and I shall bother you no more" Frodo eyes were pleading, pleading for a salvation. "M-my cousin needs help- -"  
  
"Yer cousin is the last ye should worry about" Theodore interrupted, "Ye should stop worrying about others and actually start worrying about yerself"  
  
The sentence cut into Frodo like a knife, staring in disbelief at the man that was leaning towards him, caressing him like a child that had newly woken up from a nightmare. When his hand moved down to the first button on his tunic, Frodo tried to recoil but the firm grip around his wrist prevented him of getting far.  
  
Frodo raised his free hand, in attempt to get the man off him, sending it towards the man's face, but it never hit its target. Theodore caught his wrist, and locked them both in his tight grasp.  
  
Unexpected sob emerged from Frodo as he found himself stuck. There were no escapes unless enduring the torment. The man released his left wrist to seize cords that lay on the floor. Frodo tried to pull himself away, but that man's strength held him in his place. Easily, Theodore flipped the sobbing hobbit onto his stomach and pulled his struggling hands together, managing to loop the cords around the wrists and tie them in place, and then he tied the other end of the rope to the bedpost.  
  
Frodo hid his face into the foul pillow, trying to choke the sound of his crying, trying to stay strong. Wishing intensely that Pippin would not witness anything. Frodo knew that if he could not control himself than neither could Pippin, Pippin had always looked up to him and if Frodo found anything hopeless so would Pippin.  
  
Theodore grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side, so Frodo's face lost its contact with the pillow. Theodore reached out to brush away a tear that was sliding across his face. The man's eyes traveled down Frodo's tear stricken face, planting his gaze on the hobbit's trembling lips, slowly, touching the lower one with his thumb, and brushing it gently. In emotional agony Frodo quickly bit the man's thumb so hard that disgusting metal taste filled his mouth.  
  
Theodore cried out in pain and frustration, clenching his unharmed hand and sending the small creature his fist, the fist connected with Frodo's cheek that immediately reeled over to his back, with the consequences of twisting his wrists in an awkward position. Theodore pulled himself backwards while clutching at his finger. "Ye insolent rat!" He cried out. "Ye might think twice before ye actualize next!"  
  
"I did consider of leaving yer friend unspoiled for some time to come, but yer behavior has shown me that ye might not be all that pleasant" Theodore made his way out of the room, but was stopped half way through the doorway by Frodo's soft voice, "Wait- -"  
  
Theodore slowly turned around with a playful smirk across his face "Yes?"  
  
"Don't hurt him, please. I'll do whatever you want, all I ask for is that you keep him unharmed" Frodo's eyes glistened with tears while he stared solemnly at Theodore "I promise"  
  
"If that thing is anything like ye, he will be asking for pain with action he didn't think through" Theodore said  
  
"Let me talk to him" Frodo said, "He listens to me.."  
  
"Tomorrow. Yer cousin will most likely wake up in the morning. I'll let ye confront him then" Theodore said as he stepped closer  
  
Theodore didn't wait for any answers. Without any words he flipped the hobbit back on his stomach. Frodo clenched his eyes tightly, hoping that if he'd close his eyes, he would lose the total awareness of his surroundings. But not avail - Theodore didn't go as gently as he had started before. Frodo's clothes were ripped off with great force. Desperation, need and greed motivated Theodore's body.  
  
Theodore raised himself up when he had finished stripping the small creature that lay on his bed. While undressing himself, he stared down at the shivering hobbit in his bed. Never taking his eyes off Frodo's bare back that was so pale and so beautiful,  
  
So desirable. Theodore could not hold on any longer. Frodo felt himself sink into the bed as a warm body, a bigger body settled on top of him.  
  
Frodo's eyes stung because of tears, his throat nearly closed because of the sob that lingered in his throat, the pressure in his ears nearly prevented him off hearing anything, paining him.  
  
And then, the searing agony did not only settle on his ears, throat and eyes. It stung his whole body in a specified rhythm. Frodo couldn't prevent the scream that broke through the lump in his throat, the pain of his and Theodore's agreement, trying to hold on for as long as he could, but didn't succeed, the painful screams echoed through the whole house.  
  
: : :  
  
Pippin's eyes fluttered open as the screams reached his ears. Although he was dazed and confused it only took him few seconds to identify the owner of the tormented screams  
  
"Frodo..!" Pippin cried out "Frodo!"  
  
Pippin pulled at the bonds with all his strength. Pulling and twisting but nothing happened. Tears started to form in his eyes as he realized that he wouldn't be any help until someone would release him. "Frodo!" He cried out into the direction that the screams were coming from, but the only responses that he received were the agonized screams.  
  
: : :  
  
No more today, sorry guys!  
  
Keep me busy. Keep reviewing! 


End file.
